


You Taste Like Salvation

by Wordsintothevoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, I just wanted cas and dean fucking in a confessional, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsintothevoid/pseuds/Wordsintothevoid
Summary: Cas is a priest's kid. He and Dean have some fun in a confessional.





	You Taste Like Salvation

They kiss and it's desperate, looking for more. Always looking for more. They live on scraps, after all. Castiel threads his fingers through Dean's hair and pulls. Dean moans and grabs Castiel's hips, sucking bruises into his collarbone.

Castiel can still hear Zachariah reading and his heart beats faster at the thought of joining with Dean in the most unholy way possible.

Dean yanks his shirt off and Castiel can't stop staring in the low light that illuminates Dean's chest. He's covered in freckles and Castiel wants to taste them, trace constellations with his tongue.

And then Dean's hands are back, slipping underneath his shirt and Castiel gasps. Dean is so warm and Castiel never wants those hands to stop touching him.

Dean pauses. "Too much?" He whispers and his breath tickles Castiel's ear.

"More." Castiel breaths and so Dean lifts his shirt over his head and throws it aside. Castiel starts unbuttoning his jeans, desperate to get Dean to touch him again.

Dean grabs his wrist and Castiel looks up. Dean's eyes are dark but still clear. "Cas, are you sure you want to do this?"

And Castiel considers. He weighs Zachariah and Naomi's slurs, the disdain from his friends, the constant aching loneliness that tears at him and how all of it would get worse if they found out. But then he thinks about Dean. Beautiful, perfectly imperfect Dean, who tries so hard to be good and his smile that's like the sun.

"I'm sure."

Dean is fumbling for his zipper as well and they strip until they're both naked. Castiel is achingly hard and he can see Dean is too. He looks at Dean for confirmation and Dean nods.

Castiel lightly wraps a hand around Dean's cock and Dean moans. Loudly. Castiel claps his hand over Dean's mouth.

"They'll hear you!" He hisses.

Dean just smirks. "Guess you'll just have to find a way to keep me quiet."

Castiel likes the sound of that a great deal.

Castiel uses the beads of pre-come at Dean's tip as lube as he strokes. Gently then faster and harder.

Dean is breathless and gasping but still coherent. "Cas. Want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me if I'm sure, dammit. Want you so bad right now."

"But what about-"

"Just spit-fuck me dammit!"

Dean's needy, and Castiel can't believe that Dean is begging for him.

"Turn around."

Dean complies eagerly and Castiel lets his fingers trail slowly down Dean's back until they reach his ass and his rim. Castiel lets his fingers just gently press at the muscle, testing and teasing.

Dean is shaking with want and Castiel holds him up. "Please, Cas, oh God, please."

Castiel holds his fingers to Dean's mouth. "Will you get these ready for me?"

Dean sucks on his fingers eagerly and Castiel has to surpress a whine. He pulls his fingers out and presses a hand over Dean's mouth. No one must hear them.

He slowly slides a finger into Dean and Dean freezes. Castiel lets Dean get adjusted to the stretch and adds another finger when Dean nods.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It's-it's okay. Wanna feel you. Do it Cas. F-fuck me till I can't walk."

Castiel twistes his fingers and slowly slides in a third.

Dean starts thrusting, fucking himself on Castiel's fingers and Cas nearly comes at how desperate Dean is.

He pulls his fingers and Dean whines. "I know, love. You ready?"

Dean frantically nods and Castiel lines up his cock with Dean's hole and slowly pushes in until their hips are touching.

Dean is scrabbling at Cas's forearms, his fingernails leaving tiny scratches. "Move, dammit! B-baby please!"

And so Castiel withdraws and slams into him over and over again, until Dean is coming untouched with Cas's hand over his mouth.

Castiel can feel his own orgasm approaching and he starts to pull away but Dean grabs him and locks them together.

Dean goes limp after coming and Cas has to lower him to the ground. Dean's eyes are still glassy and Castiel starts to worry. But then Dean blinks, slow and lazy, like a cat in the sun and mumbles "Love you."

Castiel kisses him, soft and tender. "I love you too."

The service won't be over for another hour. Castiel lets Dean sleep, warm and soft, with his head in Cas's lap. They're both still naked and Castiel is too tired to care. He buries his nose in Dean's hair and lets them both be still for a moment.


End file.
